Kurapika's Diary
by FrankieA101
Summary: Sebuah Catatan Hati seorang Kurapika (Bukan seorang istri looh!) tentang kehidupannya yang Idiot *Digoreng Kurapika* Warning : sangat Garing, Gaje, OOC, OOT, AU, Abal dan kenistaan lainnya.


**Kurapika's Dairy**

Author : Kurami – Chan

Genre : Humor/Parody

Chapter : Entahlah

Status : Entahlah

Gon : "Author.."  
>Author : "Apa Gon?"<br>Gon : "Anu, itu.."  
>Author : "Iya, apa?"<br>Go : "Itu.. Hm"  
>Killua : "Lu Fic sebelumnya aja belom ada yang kelar! sekarang mau bikin fic lagi?"<br>Kurapika : "Tau lu! nasib gue n' temen temen gue gimana di fic lu yang terdahulu itu?"  
>Leorio : "Mana gue nongolnya dikit doang lagi -.-"<br>Author : "Hehehe.. Author tidak akan melanjutkannya!"  
>Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio : "APA LU BILANG!" *Ngejar Author sambil bawa Bazoka*<br>Killua : "Woy! jangan kabur woy!"  
>Kurapika : "Ketangkep gue bikin lemper babak belur lu!"<br>Leorio : "Author! berhenti!"  
>Author : "Gak mau!" *didepannya ada selokan* *Nyebur ke selokan* "Hueee!"<br>GonKillKuraLeo : "SUKURIIINN!"  
>Author : "Yaudah deh, pokoknya. Enjoy ya! RnR Juga!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC, OOT, AU, Typo's (Maybe), Gaje, Garing, dan kekurangan dari semua fanfic terburuk Hahahahaha... (Dasar Author Gaje)<strong>

**Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter itu punya Yoshihiro Togashi – Sensei! Dan akan tetap menjadi miliknya! Kalo Author Cuma punya Fanfic gaje ini dan Hatimu.. (Gombalan gembel dimulai -_-)**

**Kalau tidak suka silahkan jangan dibaca, kembali ke fandom HXH atau langsung klik tombol 'X' Di pojok atas kanan layar monitor anda, terima kasih.**

**Buat yang masih mau baca, Sekali lagi Author ucapkan..  
>Happy Reading, Enjoy and RnR please!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Kurapika's Dairy~<strong>

Hei Minna! Pasti kalian tau kan siapa gue? Hayooo.. tebak! Nanti dapet permen M*ntos dari leorio! *Gubrakk!*, Ayo tebak! Masa gak tau sih? Gua itu salah satu Chara di Anime Hunter x Hunter lohh.. Rambut gue Pirang atau Blonde, terus muka gue Kece and Imut imut gitu deh.. gue punya rantai, hayoo ditebak siapa? Tukang Pasang rante motor? Bukaaan! Masa gaya elit dan _cool_ gini dibiang tukang pasang rante motor sih? Yaudah deh, daripada penasaran mendingan kasih tau aja. Gue Kurapika Kuruta, salah satu Chara yang termasuk tokoh utama dalam Hunter x Hunter! Hahahaha... *Ketawa Nista*

Terus, kenapa gua yang kece, Imut imut and _cool_ ini masuk kedalam fiksi gaje dunia akhirat ini? Mana ceritanya nulis Diary lagi? Helloo... itu mah kegiatannya cewek _keles_. Ini semua adalah kerjaannya Author yang Bejatnya kayak Leorio si _ossan _mesum dan suka nyari untung tapi gak mau rugi kayak Killua (Dikeroyok Leorio n' Killua FC). Tapi gak apa apa lah, selama gua di gaji, selama itu juga gua bekerja untuk orang itu (Dasar matre).

Jadi disini gua akan menceritakan Kehidupan gue yang _By The Way Anyway busway_, sebenarnya gue males untuk menceritakan hal ini, karena kehidupan gua gak se-elit di Anime HxH. Hanya saja Author sinting ini terus memaksa dengan selembar Gocengan sehingga gue tergiur dan akhirnya khilaf untuk menandatangani kontrak fanfic ini.

Jadi dibalik gue yang Famous n' terkenal cetar membahana angin badai halilintar topan tsunami gempa longsor banjir dan sebagainya(?) gua itu seorang yatim piatu yang berdagang Seblak yang sebenarnya masih sekolah SMP. Ya.. pulang sekolah gua harus menjual seblak untuk tambahan biaya beli iPhone6, sedangkan uang jajan dan Spp bulanan kan sudah tercukupi karena paman gue Satotz-San adalah seorang Walikota. Sebenarnya dengan gaji paman Satotz yang Notabene 70 Juta/Bulan itu gue bisa dengan mudah meminta iPhone13 sekalipun (Author : "Setau gue itu elit deh.. -_-". Kurapika : "Sstt.. diem!"), tetapi Paman Satotz sudah tidak mau memenuhi keinginan gua untuk membeli iPhone6 karena kejadian di masa lampau.

- Flashback –

Kurapika : "Paman Satotz! Aku ingin bertanya!"

Satotz – San : "Ada apa anakku?"

Kurapika : "Paman kok mukanya aneh sih? Jelek pula? Mana kurus lagi, kayak orang tua kekurangan gizi aja. Terus paman selama ini kalau ngomong lewat mana? Kok malah kumis paman yang gerak gerak gitu? Terus lihat dirimu paman.. oh.. sama sekali tidak keren, gak modis, gak style deh iiih! Iuh.. Kamseupay banget deh paman"

Satotz – San : "(Frustasi dengan kelakuan Kurapika tadi hanya terdiam dan..) Kurapika anakku.. kemari nak"

Kurapika : "kenapa paman?" berjalan kearah pamannya

Satotz : "Jadi.. mulai sekarang *Tarik Nafas dalam dalam* UANG JAJAN DIPOTONG 80%, JATAH MAIN WARNET DIHAPUSKAN, PS2 PAMAN SITA, PULANG SEKOLAH GAK BOLEH MAIN, KUOTA INTERNET DIPOTONG 50%, HARI SENIN SAMPAI RABU CUCI BAJU DAN CUCI PIRING, HARI KAMIS SAMPAI SABTU NYAPU + NGEPEL RUMAH DARI LANTAI DASAR SAMPAI LANTAI 5(What The?), DAN HARI MINGGU GOSOK BAJU! (Omel Satotz – San dengan penuh amarah dan hanya diperlukan 1 tarikan nafas) Bagaimana? Mengerti anakku? (Nada bicaranya sudah kembali normal)"

Kurapika : "What The?... (SweatDrop tingkat akut)"

- End Flashback –

Dan sejak saat itulah gue ditelantarkan.. Huuaaa! *Nangis* tapi untungnya dia masih mau membayar Spp dan masih ngasih uang jajan meski hanya selembar dua ribuan saja Hiks Hiks.. teganya engkau paman!- Ok! Beralih ke temen temen gue Gon, Killua, dan Leorio. Sebenernya tadinya gua gak kenal mereka. gua kenal mereka pun gak sekaligus, tapi dipungutin satu satu *Dilindes Gon, Killua, Leorio* jadi kalo Gon waktu itu, gue lagi jualan seblak di depan SD Hunter Suka Makmur. Terus ada anak SD super jabrik yang mau beli seblak "Bang Seblak satu ya..." katanya. "Pedes gak dek?" siap siap masak seblak. "Gak pedes bang" anak itu menjawab dengan malu malu. "Nih, dek seblaknya.. harganya dua ribu rupiah saja" ngasih seblaknya. "Uum.. Bang uangnya cuman ada dua ratus rupiah.. boleh ya bang" Pinta Gon dengan muka memelas. "Oooh.. tidak bisa! Nehi Nehi! Ndak cukup dek uangnya.. Maap yah" Ngambil balik seblaknya. "Huee! Aku mau Seblak! Aku mau Seblak! Huaaa.. Huaaa!" tuh anak nangis sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan alhasil rambut jabriknya nusuk nusuk muka gue yang lagi masak seblak, Setelah sekian lama ditusuk tusuk, gue pun nyerah. "Adeek! Nih seblaknya! Ambil aja! Bawa pulang, udah gak usah bayar! Udah pulang sono!" sambil ngusir tuh anak. "A-A-Arigatou Gozaimas, Abang seblak – San! Besok aku bakalan dateng dan beli lagi deh! Sampe aku lulus! Yeaayyy seblak gratiss!" anak SD itupun ninggalin gue yang sweatdrop tingkat ikan lele lompat jauh di sea games. "Apa!? Dia bakalan kesini lagi besok, besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi, HUEEE! Mati aja gue!" gua pun hanya bisa berpasrah.

Satu tahun kemudian (Cepet amat -,-) tibalah saat dimana si jabrik lulus SD. Gue pun seneng 7 turunan dan langsung menggelar pesta kembang api plus pengajian di lapangan SD Hunter Suka Makmur. Tapi gue ternyata kangen juga sama tuh anak yang namanya Gon (Gue juga tau namanya dari mikrofon pas pengumuman dia lulus, namanya dipanggil dan gue ngeliat ada duri item ijo jalan dari jendela kelasnya, jadi gue simpulkan itu dia), semenjak dia lulus gak ada lagi yang mintain gue seblak gratis dan nusuk nusuk muka gue yang kece nya gak ketulungan ini. Dan gue pun sedih karena gak ada si jabrik yang ngambil bagian dari keuntungan gue dari berjualan seblak dan bikin muka gue jadi bolong bolong karena duri dikepalanya itu.

Tapi kerinduan gue pun musnah sudah karena kedatangannya lagi kesekolah ini dua bulan setelah kelulusannya. Pas dateng, yang pertama kali dia sapa bukanlah guru guru yang berdiri didepan pagar sekolah yang menantinya, tapi gue yang lagi ngeladenin anak kelas dua SD Hunter Suka Makmur yang katanya namanya itu Pairo. Si Gon yang sudah SMP itu pun langsung lari ke tempat gue berbisnis (Baca : Berjualan Seblak) dengan seragan SMP kebanggaannya dan langsung salim sama gue(?) "Abang Seblak! Aku kangen sama abang!" sambil meluk meluk gue. " E-eh! Ssstt.. Adek Gon yang rambutnya berduri cetar membahana badai sesuatu ini, jangan ngomong gitu keras keras dan jangan meluk meluk gue yang kece badai dan imut imut ini, nanti... SEMUANYA PADA SALAH PAHAM" gue pun Langsung mendorong dia hingga hampir kecebur ke selokan (Sadis banget lu Kurapika!) tapi sebelum nyebur gua udah nangkep dia duluan pake rantai gue yang udah karatan karena belum gua ganti sejak tahun 1911(Eh?). dia pun akhirnya selamat dan gua dapet awards Superhero Seblak dari guru guru disana. Tapi pas gue liat lagi ternyata dia bawa temen, mukanya sih gua akuin keren, dengan rambut yang dibuat acak acakan bikin dia keliatan tambah kece dan keliatannya menyaingi ke-kerenan, ke-kecean dan ke-tampanan gua yang tiada duanya. Gon pun ngenalin temennya itu ke gue.

"Bang ini kenalin Killua temen Gon di SMP Hunter Suka Jaya" ucap Gon

"Killua ini Abang Seblak yang suka aku ceritain itu sama kamu" sambung Gon polos

"Kurapika" Gua pun mengulurkan tangan gua untuk bersalaman dengan si anak yang rambutnya ubanan a.k.a Killua.

_  
>Killua : "Author! Aku mau protes! Masa aku dibilang uba-"<br>Author : "Uuh! Shutt Up! Tidak ada protes! *Deathglare ke killua*"  
>Killua : "Iya deh, Iya.."<br>Kurapika : "Woi, Thor! Gue mau protes juga nih!"  
>Author : "Apa ada yang salah? Aku cepet cepet betulin deh..."<br>Kurapika : "Sungguh _Ironis_ Killua... *Ngelirik Killua* bukan salahku dia tidak mau menerima protes mu"

"Maaf, Tapi gue gak bisa berjabat tangan dengan orang pinggiran" gayanya sok _cool_.

"Killua, tidak baik seperti itu.." Ucap si Jabrik.

"Huuh.. Baiklah, Killua Zoldyck" kata si bocah ubanan singkat.

Gue pun duduk di kursi gue dan ngambil dua kursi tambahan dari kedainya Tonpa untuk kedua tamu gue yang sebenernya gak gue undang ini-,- hening sesaat, dan gue pun memecahkan keheningan *Emangnya kaca dipecahin* "Jadi Gon, mau abang bikinin seblak lagi gak?".  
>"Wah... mau banget bang! Killua kamu mau gak? Enak lohh!" Gon bersemangat.<br>"Gak deh, aku gak suka makanan beginian"  
>"dicoba dulu kali dek, baru komentar" gue pun kesel sama kelakuan bocah ubanan a.k.a Killua ini.<br>"Yaudah deh bang, bikinin Gon agak banyak aja, biar Killua bisa nyobain"  
>"Siiippp.. " Langsung atraksi masak seblak(?)<p>

- Saat Seblaknya Sudah Jadi –

"Ini Gon, Seblaknya udah mateng, Monggo dimakan.." ngasih seblaknya ke Gon.  
>"Makasih ya Bang.." Ngambil seblaknya.<br>"Sama Sama, Gon jangan panggil Gue Abang, panggil Kurapika aja.."  
>"Oh.. Iya deh, K-Ku-Kurapika" katanya sedikit canggung.<br>"Nah, gitu kan lebih enak"  
>"Killua, kamu mau gak?" Gon nawarin killua.<br>"Yaudah deh.. *Makan seblaknya Gon*" tiba tiba mukanya aneh, dan.. "_O-Oishii Nee! _Enaaakk!" si anak ubanan a.k.a Killua pun langsung loncat loncat kaya kodok loncat hadiah dari So G**d.  
>"Tuh, kan enak.." Gue berbangga diri.<br>"Kurapika, buatin gue satu!"  
>"Maap dek, Seblak nya udah abis"<br>"HAAAH? CEPET BENER ABISNYA?!" Gon ama Killua teriak barengan bikin tuh kedai tiga lantainya si Tonpa runtuh jadi empat lantai (Itu runtuh atau numbuh?-_-)  
>"Iyoo.. tadi diborong sama si Pairo" nunjuk Pairo yang udah jalan menjauh<br>"Yaahhh.. yaudah deh"

Mereka pun makan seblak yang sebenarnya punya Gon, lagian Killua malu malu Kuda sih.. belom nyobain seblak gue yang uenaak nan lezat ini udah bilang gak suka :p, makanya, seblak siapa dulu.. Kurapika gitu loh.. Setelah seblaknya habis, gue pun nanya sama mereka. "eh, Gon, lu and temen lu ini sekolah di SMP Hunter Suka Jaya?".  
>"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Gon<br>"Gak, Cuma nanya aja.."  
>"lu mau jualan seblak disitu kurapika?" celetuk bocah ubanan.<br>"BUKAAANN! Itu sekolah Gue tau! Gini gini paman gue Walikota"  
>"WHAAT?!" Killua dan Gon Sweat drop barengan<br>"Biasa aja keles"

Dan setelah itu gue pun temenan sama mereka yang ternyata Cuma beda dua taun sama gue. Dan kisah ini pun berakhir YEAAAYY! OK ini belum berakhir. Ayo kita beralih latar ke sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kurapika's Diary~<strong>

Di SMP Hunter Suka Jaya, gue bertemen sama Killua and Si Jabrik Gon. Semenjak sekolah bareng kita sering maen bareng, kekantin bareng dan Mandi Bareng (Ralat : Belajar bareng) sampe gua akhirnya lulus dan masuk ke SMA Hunter Suka Menuntut Ilmu (Author gak ada ide lagi buat nama sekolahnya hehe..) di SMA Hunter Suka Menuntut Ilmu, gue ketemu sama Staff UKS Namanya Leorio. Orangnya mukanya luar biasa.. dibawah standar, mana kayak Om Om lagi :p, pake kacamata, rambutnya kayak Gon tapi gak separah Gon yang sudah sampai membentuk Duri. Dialah yang megang kunci UKS di SMA Hunter Suka Menuntut Ilmu.

Setelah setengah taun gue sekolah di SMA ini (Gak perlu diketik kan nama SMA-Nya?) gue pernah mergokin si Leorio itu bawa majalah 18+ yang didalamnya ada bonus VCD 18+ terbaru dan terlaris, mau ngapain coba dia? Padahal dia Cuma beda satu taun diatas gue yang berarti umurnya masih 17 tahun dan perlu menunggu 1 tahun 12 bulan lagi untuk menonton VCD tersebut kan? Dia pun mohon mohon ke gue supaya gue gak ngelaporin dia ke Bu Menchi kepala sekolah SMA Suka Menuntut Ilmu yang terkenal garang kayak preman Pasar *Dicincang Menchi*. Akhirnya gue maafin dia dengan ikhlas dan tulus banget. Tapi pake syarat (Apa tulusnya coba kalo pake syarat-,-) syaratnya gantiin gue jualan seblak di SD Hunter Suka Makmur tanpa gue gaji, gue kasih makan, atau gua kasih majalah 18+.

Tapi setelah posisi gue berjualan digantiin sama dia, pendapatan gue semakin hari semakin menurun, akhirnya gue berangkat ke TeKaPe buat mastiin apa yang terjadi. Kayaknya sih baik baik aja, gak ada tanda tanda dia Korup uang gue atau bagi bagiin seblak gratis. tapi pas gua cobain seblak buatannya si Leorio _Ossan _itu, gue baru sadar kenapa pendapatan gue menurun. Ternyata seblak buatannya si Leorio _ Ossan _ rasanya kayak kaos kakinya killua yang gak diganti ganti selama 3 bulan dan dipake buat maen lompat lompatan di lumpur lapindo(?). alhasil gue pun mengganti kerjaan gue sekaligus kerjaannya si _ossan _Leorio untuk berjualan Jengkol Krispy Senritsu yang udah langsung jadi dan tinggal jual tersebut. Setelah setengah tahun gue berbisnis dengan si _ossan _Leorio dan Senritsu si penjual jengkol Krispy hubungan kita semakin baik (Author : "Ceileh, Hubugan". Kurapika : "Bisa diem gak sih lu?") gua pun menjadikan mereka _Partner_ berbisnis gue. Yahh.. senritsu yang bikin jengkol Krispy-nya dan Leorio yang ngejualinnya, dan gue? Seorang Kurapika Kuruta hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja, hhehe..

.

.

To Be Selanjutnya

* * *

><p>Huaa! author capek *Ngos Ngosan* Huh,, huh,, Fuah! akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai dan gak dikejar empat sekawan itu lagi. Huuh, Author tau kok kalo fic ini sangat sangat garing dan gaje huhuhu.. author sediih :'( Tapi gapapa deh Hiks Hiks.. author tetep tulis Chapter 2 nya Hiks Hiks.. demi Readers semua Hiks Hiks.. Udah ah.. *Berenti Nangis* Author cuma mau bilang jreng jreng jreng jreng *SFX gagal*<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**KilluKuraLeo : "Heei, Sini lu Author!"  
>Author : "Huee! Kabooorr!" *Naik Gerobak* "Tunggu di Chapter selanjtnya yaaw :3"<strong>


End file.
